Pent Up
by Daniel Lazerus
Summary: Previously posted under Cerberus Revised's "The Terrorist Handbook." Miyagi has been busy and Shinobu's feeling neglected. What can the professor do to help his brat feel not quite so "pent up"? Oneshot. Rated M for adult content.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Junjou Romantica or any of its characters.

* * *

**Warning: Terrorist Sex  
**

If you are opposed to adult material or are of an age where such material is inappropriate, please close out of this story now.

I ask if you have an issue with my content or other aspects of my fiction that you please PM me and do not report this to FF, so that the individuals who enjoy reading such works may continue to do so.

Thank You,

Daniel Lazerus

* * *

**Pent Up**

* * *

Miyagi and Shinobu were sitting on the couch watching a soccer game on the new large flat screen TV Shinobu had recently convinced Miyagi to get to replace the small antiquated set the older man had kept for years.

Or, more accurately, Miyagi was watching the game. Shinobu was watching Miyagi.

Both men had endured a taxing week, Miyagi more so than Shinobu, however, as he had just finished all his midterm grading and the Literature Department was in the midst of a search for two new professors. This meant that he had been spending every extra minute he had lately he was not grading, looking over applications and reading the prospects' publications. On top of that Miyagi had been forced by the chair of the department to attend a three day conference and deliver a lecture on his newest paper about Matsuo Basho.

While Miyagi often jokingly complained about his partner's intense youthful libido, he usually was very faithful about attending to Shinobu. However in light of these recent events, Shinobu had found himself home alone for several evenings that week as a result of Miyagi's schedule and, though he'd never admit it, he had gotten rather accustomed to the professor's regular attentions. Indeed, he had been sorely missing Miyagi's ministrations.

So there Shinobu was, sitting on his end of the sofa that evening, feeling the annoying sensation of having an itch somewhere that was just far enough out of reach that he couldn't quite scratch it himself. Not that he could say anything. Especially when Miyagi had staggered in and collapsed on the couch after returning home late from yet another committee meeting, stating how blissful it was going to be to have a few hours to watch the game and drink a few beers undisturbed.

Shinobu could tell by his posture that Miyagi was really tired tonight too, and he didn't want to overtax him with his selfish demands. Miyagi had enough responsibility with his job right now as it was. Besides, the last thing he ever wanted to do was to appear needy.

Miyagi, however, despite his sometimes clueless demeanor, was very in tune with his brat, so when a commercial came on, he glanced at Shinobu and caught the teen looking at him out of the corner of one large gray eye.

Miyagi smirked as Shinobu looked away quickly.

Shinobu suddenly shifted forward in his seat and stared at the set, with an intensity that would make a casual observer think that he had never seen a more engaging cat food commercial in his entire life.

"Shinobu-chin." Miyagi said his name in a tone laden with rare invitation. "Why don't you lie down? You look a bit uncomfortable." He patted one lean thigh. "You can use my leg for a pillow if you like."

Shinobu pretended not to hear Miyagi at first.

Miyagi patted his leg again and cocked a dark brow at him; there was a slight gleam in his blue eyes.

Shinobu scowled: he was not some pet to be called in such a manner. He was about to say something to this effect when Miyagi leaned over, wrapped warm long arms around his torso, and wordlessly pulled him over.

While he didn't overtly protest, Shinobu heaved a huffy sigh, pretending to be greatly put upon. However, he allowed himself to be quickly settled as he curled on his side, head soon resting on one of Miyagi's muscular thighs. He closed his eyes as the older man ran strong fingers through his hair.

The moment Miyagi touched him, despite how soothing his motions were, Shinobu felt himself immediately stirred. Miyagi just seemed to have that effect on him all the time now and the teen was simultaneously pleased and dismayed that his body had conditioned itself so completely to his lover's touch.

As if he could read the younger man's thoughts, Miyagi suddenly grunted. "I'm sorry, Shu-chin, but I just don't think I'm up for 'the works' tonight."

Shinobu opened his eyes, looking at the brightly colored players buzzing around the screen now that the game had resumed. "That's fine, Miyagi, I'm just happy to lie here." He tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

"I know we haven't had the chance to see each other much lately." Miyagi sounded maddeningly relaxed. "Have you missed me?"

"What do you think, Old Man?" Shinobu growled.

He rolled over onto his back and stared up at Miyagi, lightening flashing in his storm gray eyes. Shinobu felt the tempest inside him tame, however, as Miyagi firmly but gently locked his fingers into his wild blond mane and grasping this, tipped his head back. Miyagi's other large hand gripped Shinobu's fine jaw firmly and the pad of a thick thumb bushed gently over his boy's pouty bottom lip.

A shiver of pleasure sped down Shinobu's spine at this combination of touch, the rough with the tender, the hard and the soft of it. He felt his heartbeat pick up and the blood begin to fill his balls and rise to his cock.

Miyagi brushed his thumb across Shinobu's lip again and then on his third pass paused in the middle. The two men's gazes locked in silent challenge of each other until Shinobu's faltered and his thick eyelashes fluttered downward. He nibbled his lower lip for a moment and a beautiful blush filled his cheeks. Then Shinobu obediently opened his mouth and allowed Miyagi's broad digit to enter.

Miyagi's thumb swept back and forth across the ridge of Shinobu's bottom teeth teasingly, before it pressed in further and softly stroked a silky tongue. Shinobu closed his eyes and reveled in this alternative form of penetration. Then the hand in his hair pulled his head back further and he felt warm lips pressed to his forehead.

When they lifted, the breath of a smoky whisper cooled the spot where Miyagi's heated mouth had just been.

"Look at me, Shinobu," Miyagi quietly ordered.

Shinobu opened his eyes slowly and hesitantly brought his gaze back up to meet Miyagi's.

The older man's dark eyes pinned him and Miyagi's thumb slid back deeper into his hot, wet mouth. Shinobu closed his lips around it and gently began to suck like he'd been taught in the months the couple had been together. His gaze never left Miyagi's.

Miyagi watched Shinobu intently. His piercing eyes searched his young lover's face with the same attention that he employed when studying a poem. Having read Shinobu's expression completely, a warm smile filled his handsome face.

"Good boy," Miyagi murmured.

Shinobu blushed and started to drop his eyes, embarrassed at having been seen so clearly.

"Look at me, Brat," Miyagi said mildly. Despite his pleasant tone there was an undercurrent of command that flowed through his words.

Shinobu looked back up.

Miyagi pulled his thumb out of Shinobu's mouth. While he left his other hand entwined in blond hair, Miyagi moved his free hand down and slid it through the open neck of Shinobu's shirt. His large palm stroked down caressing the smooth skin of the teen's tight chest. His wet thumb rubbed over the tip of one of his boy's nipples.

Shinobu's back arched up into the touch. He growled at the jolt of sensation it elicited but kept his eyes on Miyagi's face.

Miyagi's warm hand slid out from under Shinobu's shirt.

Shinobu bit his lip in frustration, trying to keep from pouting at having such skilled fingers pulled from his chest, at least until the hand moved up and began sensually stroking the skin of his long throat.

Miyagi saw this and chuckled lightly. His hand drifted down from Shinobu' neck again and the youth felt agile digits quickly undoing the buttons of the thin cotton school shirt he was still wearing.

"So… did you take care of yourself then while I was away, Shu-chin?" Miyagi asked playfully as he pushed Shinobu's outer shirt open and pulled his thin, tank tee-undershirt up revealing a lean torso: pale belly already heaving, the tight budded nipples drawn up, anxious to be plucked. A thin sheen of sweat delightfully glistened on his boy's tender flesh.

"N…n..no," Shinobu panted with anticipation as he felt Miyagi's hand glide down further and begin to undo the buckle of his pants.

"Why not, Brat?" Miyagi's voice was curious. "I told you, you could after all."

Shinobu felt his cheeks burning brighter, but under Miyagi's cool stare there was nowhere to go but the truth. "I wanted to wait for you… okay?" he whispered, dropping his eyes.

"Look at me, Shu," Miyagi said softly.

Reluctantly, Shinobu raised his eyes once more.

Miyagi leaned down, his lips just a breath away. It was all Shinobu could do not to grab the man's head and pull their mouths fiercely together. The older man continued to tease, however, brushing his sensual lips just barely over Shinobu's. The teen sought Miyagi's lips, but the professor wouldn't have it. He pulled up keeping them just barely separated.

"So, you're probably a bit pent up then?"

Shinobu felt Miyagi's lips just barely graze his as he whispered over him.

Shinobu nodded slowly. "Yes," he whispered back.

"Tell me, Shinobu," Miyagi breathed.

"Yes, Miyagi… I'm all but bursting," Shinobu confessed into his lover's mouth.

Miyagi captured these words with his kiss. The hand still clutching Shinobu's hair held his head in place as Miyagi's tongue possessed his mouth.

When he broke the kiss Miyagi whispered into his lover's ear. "Then we should definitely do something about that, I think."

"Yes, please, Miyagi."

"Take off your pants then, Brat," Miyagi growled sensually, both his hands releasing him.

As Shinobu sat and slid his pants and briefs down his slender hips, Miyagi rearranged himself on the deep sofa, moving so that he was now sitting sideways, one knee bent and resting against the back of the couch. His other leg was draped over the edge, his bare foot braced on the floor.

Once Shinobu had his pants off, he slid back. Miyagi gently pulled Shinobu's lean arms out of his school shirt, but left the teen's hiked tank tee on him. Then he wrapped long arms around his boy and pulled the blond between his thighs, drawing Shinobu into him until his smaller lover's back was resting against his broad chest.

Shinobu, as always, felt strangely vulnerable being so revealed when Miyagi was still fully clothed, but it was part of the excitement of these moments too. He was amazed at how heightened all his senses were right now, how clearly he felt everything: the warm press of his lover's chest against his back, Miyagi's own hard arousal still trapped beneath the fabric of his slacks, the soft upholstery against the bare flesh of his ass and his balls, the cool of the apartment kissing his exposed skin.

Shinobu felt Miyagi's arms leave him and the professor shift and twist behind him. He blushed as he heard the man open the drawer in the end table.

"Hold out your hand, Shinobu," Miyagi directed. Shinobu did as he was told. He watched Miyagi's hands draw out in front of him, flip the lid up on the bottle he was holding and squeeze the thick fluid into the palm of the teen's open hand.

Shinobu slipped his body slightly to the side and tipped his head back, looking at Miyagi with a curious expression.

"I told you I was tired tonight, Shu," Miyagi offered coolly. "So you're going to take care of yourself and I'm going to watch."

Shinobu blushed when he was told this. Of course they had masturbated together before, but they had always been touching each other, not themselves. This was a new twist on the game.

"I don't know, Miyagi." Shinobu grew redder at the thought.

One long arm draped round Shinobu pulled him back, so that his weight was being supported by Miyagi's strong limb. With the other, Miyagi's hand reached up and captured Shinobu's lower jaw again. His elder leaned down and kissed him deeply.

"You want to make a tired old man happy, Brat?" Miyagi husked, a note of humor in his voice.

Shinobu's eyes searched Miyagi's mischievous gaze and locating tenderness there too, he nodded.

"So look at me, Shinobu-chin, and touch yourself," Miyagi challenged.

Shinobu brought his lube-slicked hand to his stiffening cock and began slowly stroking. The lube made his hand glide easily over the sensitive skin of his shaft. Within moments he lost himself in the sensation. He bit his bottom lip, his head rolled back further and his eyes fluttered shut.

"Open your eyes, Shu," Miyagi ordered. "And look at me."

Wondering eyes opened and stared at his beloved looking intently down at him. Shinobu gasped when each of Miyagi's hands rubbed over his chest slowly. The feeling of having both of his lover's hands on him while he had himself in his hand was amazing.

"Don't keep your voice from me either, Shu-chin," Miyagi purred, lowering his head to place a series of soft nips along the delicate skin of Shinobu's neck.

Given this encouragement, Shinobu began to allow himself to pant freely. Soft moans escaped him as Miyagi's hands slid down his increasingly heated sides and then traveled back up stroking and pinching his sensitive nipples.

Shinobu groaned under the assault on his senses of three hands on his hungry skin. He took the hand not wrapped around his cock and gripped one of Miyagi's strong forearms.

Miyagi continued to stare into his lover's gale-force gaze. Then he raised his head and glanced down Shinobu's lean frame. "Bring your knees up, Shu-chin, and open your thighs more," he directed. Miyagi's voice grew increasingly deep as the sight of Shinobu's posed body and stroking hand stirred him.

He looked back down into Shinobu's eyes. One hand slipped off the youth's chest and a hot palm slid over a tight thigh. "You have no idea how sexy you look right now, Brat," Miyagi breathed.

Shinobu saw the desire in Miyagi's eyes and this just heightened his arousal. He watched the older man's gaze leave his and travel down his body again.

The vision of his boy like this opened Miyagi's appetites. His dark eyes watched Shinobu; he was mesmerized by the hand pumping that delectable cock. Miyagi's own suddenly insatiable hands drifted to Shinobu's low belly. He trailed his fingertips back up Shinobu's torso and his finger's once again brushed the sensitive buds of Shinobu's chest.

"Miyagi," Shinobu gasped feeling the building tingle, the tension that had built from his balls into his straining shaft. "Touching …too many parts… at once… I'm going to…" He panted, tipping his head back and closing his eyes.

Shinobu felt a hand leave his chest and move down, grasping his cock at its base and gripping it tightly. "Did I say you could come, Shu?" Miyagi purred in his ear, his mouth moved down and he nibbled and licked along Shinobu's smooth jaw.

Shinobu's eyes shot open and he looked into his lover's serious face. Miyagi's features were drawn stern by his lust.

"P...please, Miyagi," Shinobu beseeched, "Please…"

"You are so gorgeous when you beg, Brat."

The hand not clutching Shinobu's quivering cock reached up and lovingly stroked damp bangs away from his sweaty forehead. "Please. Miyagi," Shinobu all but whimpered. "I need… Please let me come."

Miyagi smiled down on his boy. The hand that was encircling Shinobu's cock began to stroke, pushing the youth's own hand out of the way.

At the same time Miyagi leaned down and captured Shinobu's mouth once more. Shinobu wrapped his wiry arms around the older man's neck pulling Miyagi to him, breathing his building gasps into his lover's mouth between kisses.

Shinobu gave himself over completely to Miyagi's skilled movements. Within minutes he pulled his mouth away and muffled his climaxing groan against Miyagi's strong neck. His back arched and his low belly hitched as come spilled onto Miyagi's pumping fist. It wet Shinobu's stomach in diminishing jets.

After he came, Shinobu released Miyagi's neck.

Miyagi sat back. He wiped his sticky hand on Shinobu's bunched tee-shirt and reached for a pack of cigarettes sitting on the end table while his other hand stroked his boy's hot brow.

Shinobu lay there eyes closed, still panting from the bliss of his release.

After he finished his cigarette, Miyagi placed a gentle kiss on Shinobu's damp forehead.

"Look at me, Shinobu," Miyagi called gently to the drifting teen.

Gray eyes opened slowly, still slightly glazed with post orgasmic bliss. Shinobu raised a hand and long fingers grazed Miyagi's strong chin.

"I missed you too," Miyagi offered quietly.

Shinobu returned this, bestowing upon Miyagi one of the expressions he reserved for special moments, an interesting cross of half scowl, half smile.

"What do you say, Shu-chin… Shall we move into the bedroom?" Miyagi cocked a suggestive eyebrow.

"I thought you were tired," Shinobu murmured.

"Ah, well, as usual, Brat, you have breathed new life into this old man." Miyagi pushed Shinobu into a seated position and pulled himself out from behind him.

"And what about the game?"

Miyagi grabbed the remote off the coffee table and turned the TV off. "There are other kinds of scoring I'm more interested in at the moment."

Shinobu was surprised when Miyagi bent and slipped one arm around his shoulders and another underneath the still sweat-slick backs of his knees and lifted him up off the couch.

He struggled against something so demeaning as to be carried.

"I'm perfectly capable of walking, you know?"

"Oh?"

Miyagi released the hand behind Shinobu's knees and teen found himself standing, if somewhat shakily. He could feel his thighs still quivering from the thrill.

Shinobu would have never admitted it, but he was pleased that Miyagi's other arm stayed resting around his shoulder. So pleased, in fact, he allowed himself to move in closer, tuck his head under Miyagi's angular jaw, and rest against the comforting solidity of his lover's chest.

"So maybe I'm not the only one who's a little pent up huh, Old Man?" Shinobu asked sliding one of his own arms down around Miyagi's waist. He let it slip lower and punctuated his question with a quick squeeze of one of Miyagi's firm ass cheeks.

"Hush, Brat," Miyagi chuckled as he began moving with Shinobu towards their bedroom.

**The End**

* * *

**So this was posted previously under Cerberus Revised. I am moving most all of Cerberus' Terrorist fics here. For those who previously posted reviews, please know I have archived these as your feedback is invaluable to me. **

**If you read it before you might notice a few changes. The main one being the ending: previously Miyagi carried Shinobu off into the bedroom. I have to say personally, I am really tired of all the bridal style carrying of ukes in yaoi FF. I find it demeans them as men, with maybe the exception of Ayase in Okane ga Nai (who is barely a man anyway). Therefore, I am making it a personal policy to avoid writing this convention into future fics. I would like to challenge other authors to consider this as well.**

**Anyway, that's it from me. I'd like to hear your thoughts.**

**Peace,**

**D.L.**


End file.
